disneyfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rattling the Stars
Rattling the Stars is the working title for an upcoming crossover sequel (and somewhat of a prequel) to two cult sci-fi animated films. Disney's Treasure Planet and FOX's Titan A.E. This is a work in progress, so if you care about spoilers for this kind of thing don't continue reading beyond the brief summaryfor now. =Summary= Five years have passed since Cale Tucker and the crew of the Valkyrie discovered the lost ship known as the Titan and the humans were given a new home world to call their own. And thus civilization is starting to be built, which leads to many of the humans who had spread out over the Galaxy to come back. Others however remain comfortable with their lives elsewhere, and thus tension rises over loyalty to their species. Many reached a region of space known as the Etherium, including that of the Hawkins family. Tensions continue as an old evil that once ruled the galaxy known as the Reptilarex Empire (the race that the notorious pirate Nathaniel Flint hailed from) re-emerges from hiding and begins attempting to retake the regions of space they had lost. This forcing the feuding species in the galaxy to either work together to deal with the problem or face tyranny. Meanwhile, Jim Hawkins' long-lost father Leland appears on Earth to its hero Cale Tucker, heralding word of a solution for the problem. But claims he will only do so if he's aided in being able to see his son again to try and make amends. Flashbacks appear throughout where we see the relationship between a group of human friends who serve in the military together. Sam Tucker, Joseph Korso, Leland Hawkins, and Don Baxter. The Drej's origins are explored as tensions start with them when Sam's division spearheads powerful experimental research that begins yielding promising results. The ability to create a planet. =Characters= 23 AE *Jim Hawkins *Cale Tucker *Long John Silver *Akima *Captain Amelia *Delbert Doppler *B.E.N. *Sarah Hawkins *Stith *Gune *General Wrath 3023 AD *Sam Tucker: The father of Cale Tucker, and the man who oversaw project Titan. *Joseph Korso: A young soldier who returns home after serving a tour of duty out in space and given the offer to join Project Titan. Korso accepts, and it is there that he meets and befriends Sam Tucker. *Leland Hawkins: Another soldier who had served on a tour of duty with Joesph Korso who as well is offered the chance to join Project Titan. He however refuses, as he wants to seek a more peaceful life. He eventually decides that he wishes to open an inn. *Don Baxter: *Brenna Tucker: The wife of Sam Tucker, and mother of Cale. Though she cares about them, she cannot help but feel distant from her constantly busy husband. She served as a nurse and eventually became a well respected medical doctor. (Major Spoilers following) It is revealed that she died during the destruction of Earth. The ship her hospital staff was using to escape colliding with a large chunk of debris whilst trying to escape. *Sarah Reyna: *Scroop: *Preedex Yoa: Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers